Nevada's Rain
by I Am Fagin
Summary: "Kira," I hiss to myself and leap down from the dish I am sitting on. I reactively try, in vain, to get rid of Kira, I punch, kick, push and stab at him, but I know it won't work.Because I am dead.  And soon so will L be.  LXOC. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

L's POV

The rain poured. I can see it soak the ground below us. So far below. She would not have approved. Despite the views it gave. We never use the roof anyway. But I can't stop looking at the rain.

I can feel everybody's eyes on me, all wondering what I am doing no doubt. "He-" Matsuda starts to say something but he notices me getting up from my desk and shuts up. I make way for the stairs and go up to the roof. But I can't go out. I stand by the now open door, looking out into the rain as a memory swims before my eyes.

Nevada's POV

It looks like he's crying from up here, on the satellite dish, where I am sitting but it might just be the rain... No that was defiantly a tear sliding down his cheek, I want to go to him, but that would be of no use, seeing as he can't see me! But I shout for him anyway, at first I thought he did see me as his spaced out eyes seemed to become and look up at me but now I see he just going to stand in the middle of the roof, I don't know why.

L's POV

_I can see her standing there. The tiniest smile gracing her features. She is looking up at the rain, just like she always is. I shout out to her, calling her name. She turns to me. A proper smile lights up her face. "Hi, L," She says in her ever soft and husky voice. I smile back at her. She motions for me to join her. "But I'll get wet!" I call back to her, a laugh in my voice. She laughs with me.  
"So?"  
I walk up to her and instantly get drenched. "You look like a drowned rat," She mentions once I am beside her.  
"And you don't?"  
"Have you ever seen an albino rat?" Her red eyes look up to meet mine.  
"Yes." I answer with a smug smile.  
"Hm,"_

_We stand there for a few minutes in silence until I playfully pick her up bridal style. She wriggles about and kicks at me playfully. "L, put me down!" She laughs. I put her down but keep my arms twined around her waist. She puts her pale arms around my neck and looks up at me. "I have another job for tomorrow," she says, I can see her searching my eyes for how I may react. I sigh and press my forehead against hers, pulling her closer so she is flush to my chest. "Do you have to?" I ask. She chuckles, lightning the mood slightly.  
"Do you have to be a detective?"  
"It's not the same, you could die!" I pull away from her and turn my back.  
"So could you, and it is the same, you get rid of people, I get rid of people," she replies grabbing one of my arms and spinning me to face her.  
"I put criminals in jail, you kill anybody you would get paid to," I press the point.  
"So,"  
"You're an assassin, I'm a detective."  
She rolls her eyes then pulls me back to her and stretches up to kiss me. I try to stop myself for kissing back to spite her, but I apparently do not have enough self restraint and end up pressing my lips against hers as I twine my arms around her waist and pull her closer as she wraps her arms around my neck._

_I finally pull away and she lays her head on my shoulder. "Nevada?" I whisper to her.  
"Yeah," She keeps on looking out at the rain.  
"I love you." I can feel her smiling against my chest and hold me tighter.  
"I love you too."_

_We stand there for a while just looking at the rain battering the ground. "The bells are very loud today, maybe it's a wedding, or maybe a funeral," she says her eyes looking up.  
"What bells?" I ask._

The sound of bells chiming pulls me away from the memory and I find myself still standing under the cover. I walk out to the middle, straining my ears to hear better, where were the bells coming from?

Nevada's POV

When he walks out into the rain, I notice something. Numbers above his head, a date and a time, later today, if I am correct. I remember B telling me something like this. It marks when they are going to die, and you can't see the date of the murderer of the person you love.  
L is going to die today, and I can't do anything.

He stands there for some time, just looking up at the sky until another person comes out of the building. A boy around seventeen and is shouting to L, but because of the rain L can't hear him, so the boy walks out to him. I can't see his numbers. He's going to kill L, and the only person who wants L dead is...  
"Kira," I hiss to myself and leap down from the dish I am sitting on. I reactively try, in vain, to get rid of Kira, I punch, kick, push and stab at him, but I know it won't work.  
Because I am dead.  
And soon so will L be.


	2. Chapter 2

L's POV

Someone shouted and I look to the side. Light is standing in the door way. I can't hear him and turn my head to the side and hold my hand to my ear. He shouts again. I still can't hear him. He comes over and stands beside me.

"What are you standing out here for?" He asks. I look up at the sky again and don't answer.  
Instead I say, "I wonder why the bells are so loud today? Is it a wedding? Or maybe a..." I trail off.  
"Come on Ryuzaki, Let's get dried off," he walks off towards the doorway pulling my arm.

Nevada's POV

I watch as the two walk back onto the building, I debate leaving, I'll see L soon but I run after them, I can't leave him. L disappears somewhere and Kira sits on the stairs and rubs his hair.

I crouch down in front of him so my face is level with his. At a last attempt I withdraw my longest knife from the back of my thigh and shove it into his chest. It goes straight through and I fall through him myself, except from I don't.

It's black, there's no light. _Where am I? What's happening?_ Suddenly there is a strip of light, I spin around to see an open doorway, a male figure in it.  
"Who are you?" He snaps. I recognise the voice, it's Kira.  
"Where have you got me?" Snarling at him, I stalk forward to get a closer look at him.  
"I asked who you where." He switches on the light, I have no doubt that he is trying to get a better look at me.  
"And I asked where I am." He says nothing. "Would you like to tell me?"  
"Tell me who you are!" He yells and punches the wall beside him out of fury. I stare at him blankly. _Where am I? He's obviously not going to tell me. I think... No that's not possible. But it has to be..._  
"I'm in your head?" He glares at me, I must have gotten it right, now the question is, how?  
"Are you some trick Ryuzaki is pulling to make me admit I'm Kira? I'll kill you if you don't tell me," His eyes narrow even further and he strides up to me and grabs my wrist, trying to make me tell.  
"Ha, like L could make me do anything! And I know you're Kira, I don't need a confession," I grab the wrist attached to the hand he has me by and snap it in an instant. He yelps out in pain like a kicked puppy as I spin him around and strangle him with my arm and growl in his ear, "Now how the fuck did I get here!" I don't usually, it just shows a lack of vocabulary, but nobody threatens me. He gasps for air but tries to say nothing. "Tell me!" I growl. I slacken my grip slightly just so he can breathe and talk. "I don't know," He gasps out. He's not lying. I let go of him and he runs for the door, I barely have to move to catch up with him, my hand clamps around his throat and I shove him into the doorframe. "Let me have control."

L's POV

I come back through and throw Light a towel. He catches it with reactions far too quick to be his own. He looks at me suddenly and grins. It's all very un-Light-like."Light?"  
He shrugs and says, "Maybe. Or maybe I'm someone else." I frown in confusion. Is this a confession? I am sure it is until I notice the playful glint in his eyes. No it's not.  
"I don't understand." I walk over to him and he stands. He is taller than me when I stand like this. If I straitened up, I would be taller.  
He laughs, "Well that is a first, L." He is still grinning but his expression is now as loving more than playful.  
I frown. This can't be Light. He reaches out for me and pulls me into a hug, burying his head in my neck. My eyes widen. This isn't Light. He whispers in my ear, "Lawli..." I pull away instantly. It could be two people. Neither of which are Light. Both of which are dead. But one wouldn't hug me. He would kill me. Which only leaves one left. "Nevada?"  
"Yes?" She whispers in my ear. Then she leans into kiss me . It's odd. I can only see Light.

Suddenly, she jumps back and her eyes go wide. A smirk plays at her lips. But it's not her smirk, it's Light's.  
"You name is Lawli?" He asks. He hasn't noticed that his smirk makes me think that he is Kira even more. Why would Light want to know my name? There would be no reason. Kira however...  
"No," I answer quickly. No too quickly though. I'm not lying. It is unfortunately very similar.  
Light's eyes are cynical, "Why would she call you that then?"  
"That is of no matter." I state. "We should go and help the others."

Nevada's POV

I didn't know he could hear me, I wouldn't have said anything otherwise. It is a few hours later from the previous incident and I am sitting in a seat beside L. Kira is somewhere else, no doubt talking to his so called "Shinigami". I don't trust him, he's probably making it kill L now. I found out many things from inside Kira's head from my short time there, mainly his use of Shinigami, the death gods. Which meant there was no escape for L, none at all. B and A both show up to watch L die, something B has wanted for years. A sees no point in staying, any of us staying, because watching L die will hurt me and A has no interest in it. A finally drags away B as Watari comes on screen.

The screen goes blank. The information is completely erased. L stops. He falls to the ground. Light catches him. 

L's POV

I did not fear death. I knew it was coming soon. I also knew as was right as Light, Kira_, _stood above me smiling victoriously. Then it went blank.

I stand. Light is still standing above me and the others are rushing over. My body has not moved, just a semi-translucent version of me.  
"L?" I spin around. Nevada I sitting in the seat beside where I had been. But then, as a grab for her I disappear.

Nevada's POV

_I'm going to kill Kira, even if it's the last thing I do._


	3. Chapter 3

Nevada's POV

I have two options, Mello or Near, number one or two, chocolate or toys, hatred or nothing. I want this done quickly, I want an empathiser, someone that wants this as much as I do. The choice is easy.

Mello is in the process of packing when I find him, his suitcase lying on the floor, open, whilst he throws clothes and chocolate into it. I know how to communicate now, though I hate the sensation, I let myself fall into him.

It's dark, but not the corrupted, evil dark it had been in Kira that I believe had once been light. No, it had always been dark here, always full of emotion, never quite evil.  
"Who are you?" I spin around to see Mello sitting in a corner, a dull torch lighting up his face and torso.  
"It's me, Mels." His eyes widen as he recognises my voice, he stands.  
"Cruel?" I internally wince at my old alias.  
"There's no need for covers now," I can see he's frightened, I speak softly, willing him to cooperate.  
"You're dead." It wasn't a question.  
"No, really? I hadn't noticed." I roll my eyes at his idiocy and he smiles, finally understanding.  
"What's your really name then?" I tell him, and he laughs saying I'm about as deadly as a desert, I smile back.  
"I want you to kill Kira," I get straight to the point, not bothering about feelings.  
He raises his eyebrows, "You know who he is?"  
I nod and tell him everything, he accepts it all, with a few outburst and agrees willingly like I knew he would.  
"Bring Matt," Are my last words as I rip myself from him.

A full five years later, Kira stands before Mello and Matt, both holding guns to his head, me behind them, invisible. We're in an old warehouse. Near had informed Kira to meet him here the next day, but Mello had managed to convince Kira that Near was an imposter, and that in fact _he_ was Near. Kira had taken a while, but had finally believed him, so here he was, about to be killed, terrified, and feeling like an idiot. I forced myself into him.

Over the years I found a way to make people see me as being there, once inside their heads, and not just inside them, so now he saw me for who I really am, standing beside my boys, still blood covered and weapon ready as I had been when I died. He looks even more scared now.  
"Hello Kira," I say, smiling threateningly. "Are you ready to die?"  
He shakes his head blindly. "No, you can't. I'll kill you first, I have the note!" He shouts.  
Mello laughs madly, "Liar. You don't have the note, and besides if you did, it would be useless against us. You don't know our names, and she's already dead." The blond rips a bit of chocolate off into his mouth.  
"Meaning she can't kill me," Kira thinks he's gotten out of it, that he's won. He's wrong.  
"What do you think we're here for?" Mello asks, a deathly smile twisting his features.  
Kira shakes his head again and tries to tell us we're wrong, that we have the wrong man. I know, we all know he's lying, anybody would. Mello pulls the trigger and Kira's body falls to the floor. For a second, there is a ghost him standing by his body, crying, before it changes into something horrible, with scars and great ugly teeth. It then flies off. I look around and see the world fading, I know I'm not going to heaven, if there is one, I'm going straight to hell, just like my love, L.

* * *

**Short, I know, but I couldn't think of what else could happen. This is obviously the end, my first finished story ever! Yay! Never thought I would say that. Sorry this update took so long. What do you think of Nevada, by the way?**


End file.
